Ape Escape Monkey Maddness!
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Alli and Brian are two friends who do chores for the Professer. Then one day they're thrown into the monkey catching life style. What is Specter's plan? To turn all humans into monkeys! Will Alli and Brian be able to stop him? Or will they become Monkeys?
1. The Begining!

**A/N: This is crazy, Ape Escape I mean. I love Ape Escape! It's an addicting game! It pile drives it's way into your skull and digs into your brain making it all you can think about…then you must catch every last one of those damn cheeky monkeys. X3 I love those stupid Monkeys.**

**Copyrights: I Don't own Any thing but Myself and the names of the monkeys. Brian owns himself.**

"Catch me if you can slow poke!" Alli yelled to Brian a yard or so away. She wore Black shorts and a long sleeved mesh shirt under a black tank top. She also had Black sneakers and her brown hair curved around her face.

"Ah slow it down Alli! It's not like the lab is going anywhere!" Brian yelled back, he had a Yellow vest over a blue shirt, his jean shorts went a bit below his knees and he had yellow sneakers.

"Yeah, but I can get there faster then you!" Alli yelled rushing to the professor's lab. He called them to help deliver bananas to monkey park, as he normally has the young teens do. It's been about a year since the last monkey helmet fiasco and things were getting back to normal. They ran down the hill and opened the door to the lab, as they did, a monkey in a lab coat with a monkey helmet came running out.

"Wow, was that a monkey wearing a lab coat?" Brian asked settling behind Alli.

"You idiot! It had a monkey helmet! Something isn't right!" Alli yelled rushing in. Brian groaned and fallowed her in.

"Natalie? Jimmy? Spike?...Pipotchi?" Brian shouted walking around the lab. It was completely dark and the lab was messed up. The entire place smelt of bananas and…well, monkey. The peace was broken when the two suddenly had their mouths covered. The two twisted and struggled, trying to break free of their attacker in the dark.

"Shut up! Both of you! Otherwise They'll get you!" The voice hissed. They stopped when the recognized the voice. They were let go and turned around.

"Natalie? Is that you?" Alli asked shaking from the sudden grab. The red headed girl sighed.

"Yes. Listen! Specter escaped again!" Natalie whispered seriously. Brian and Alli gasped, then had a sudden thought.

"Uh, he escaped again? What is this? Like, the…" Brian took a minute to think.

"Tenth time or so?" Alli tapped her foot. "I think you should put that monkey in a glass box above a lake. I don't think he'll escape from _that_." Alli said sarcastically. Brian glared at her.

"You can't put a monkey in a glass box above a lake!" Brian hissed.

"I think it's acceptable if it's tried to take over the world so many times!" Alli shouted, The two began to argue, as friends normally do, until Natalie pulled out a stun club and smacked them over the head.

"OUCH!"

"Enough you morons! Listen! The monkeys have a new device! If they knock you out, they hit a button on their helmet that turns you _into _a monkey! Complete with helmet and completely obeying Specter!" Natalie shouted.

"Turns you into…" Alli started.

"a monkey?" Brian finished.

"Yes! Spike, Jimmy, Kei, Yumi, Aki, Jake, and even the professor have all been turned into monkeys!" Alli and Brian covered their own mouths so they wouldn't scream too loud. "That's why you two have to go get all the monkeys! Please?" Natalie begged. Brian and Alli looked at her weird.

"Well it's not like we're just going to let Specter rule the world now are we?" Alli complained.

"Yeah, hey, where's Pipotchi?" Brian asked looking around.

"The monkey's took him! And they had the boys help them! They were complete monkeys!" Alli and Brian gasped at Natalie's answer, Alli looked over to the wall.

"Oh! The light switch!" Alli flicked it on as Natalie's face became blank.

"No you idiot! It was off because two more monkeys are still here!" Natalie yelled, Brian and Alli turned slowly to see two Yellow pant monkeys Helmets red. Nets were suddenly shoved at them.

"These are nets! Get those monkeys!" Brian and Alli nodded and grabbed the gotcha nets and held them smiling crazy at the monkeys.

"PipoSaru is mine!" Alli yelled swinging her net down on one of the monkeys. Brian stood for a minute, till a rock was thrown at him by the last monkey.

"Hey! Bad monkey! That is a bad monkey!" Brian yelled pointing at it, it pulled it's cheek to make a face at him. Brian's face turned red as he became more angry with the dorky little monkey. He ran and smacked the monkey with the wrong side of the net.

Idiot! Use the net to capture the monkey! Not the handle!" Natalie yelled.

"Whoops, stupid monkey made me look stupid." He hissed under his breath, the monkey started laughing at him and that's the last Brian could take, he ran and swung his net hard on the monkey, it zapped away in an instant. "Did I get it?" Brian asked numbly.

"Yep, great work, those were two normal monkeys. People still have their clothes and hair styles over their helmet. I'm going to work on a way to change all the people back, but it may take a while. You'll have to go find humans to help me find a way to turn them back." Natalie begged, Alli and Brian nodded. Natalie tossed them two enactive stun clubs. They turned them on and they shot out like light sabers. Brian had blue, and Alli had pink.

"Pink!? Pink!? Why do I have to have pink!?" Alli demanded. Brian giggled, one thing Alli doesn't like, pink things.

"Alli! Relax! It's only one thing that's pink! It's just a color!" Natalie and Brian tried explaining, she huffed. She would have preferred red or green.

"Hey, Alli, wasn't one monkey we saw the professor?" Brian asked trying to remember.

"Oh yeah! He ran away though." Alli remembered. Natalie shook her head.

"Get on the warp machine! Find the closest place you think the professor might be! And hurry!" Natalie yelled. Alli and Brian shoved their way on to the warp pad and were blasted away to the park, the most likely place he could be.

* * *

"Wow! What a ride!" Brian exclaimed as they spun around into the park. The jungle gym standing a few feet taller then them. Alli's cell started to ring and she pulled the black phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" Alli asked.

"Put it on speaker!" Brian begged. Alli pushed the button and the speaker came on.

"Ook! Ooky!" A monkey was heard from her phone Alli and Brian looked at the phone weird, the caller ID said Lil D.

"Great, my brother was turned into a monkey." Alli groaned.

"I thought you said your brother was a monkey?" Brian asked.

"I was making a metaphor!" Alli smacked Brian with the stun club. (A/N: Happy Birthday little Brother! XP )

Alli hung up her phone, and just as she did, it rang again. "If it's your brother don't answer." Brian reminded, but it was Natalie. Alli answer.

"Listen! At the east I've detected 5 monkeys and one monkey/human!" Natalie yelled over the phone.

"Must be the professor." Brian said, Alli nodded and she hung up the phone.

"Alright, We Have to get all six monkeys!" Alli pumped a fist into the air. Brian nodded.

"You go left, I'll go right. Who ever finds the professor gets pudding!" Brian smiled and Alli nodded to the agreement, and the two ran in the different directions.

Brian ran to the wading pool inside the park, a monkey wearing yellow pants was splashing around in the water. _Wow, is this monkey a kid? No, it just looks like a monkey…_ Brian thought, He jumped into the water and ran up to the monkey, it saw him and splashed the icy water in his face causing him to fall in. "Gross! No one cleans this water!" Brian complained, the monkey threw a rock at Brian. He laid back into the water as it passed over his head. He jumped back up and threw the net over the Monkey, it disappeared in a flash of light.

Alli was sneaking along the ground behind a sleeping monkey, it had yellow pants and was sleeping under a tree. _If I'm quiet then it won't wake up. _Alli thought as the smell of Banana wafted through her nose. She got closer to the monkey, then she noticed it smiling.

"What?" The monkey sprung up and scratched her arm, causing her to drop her net. "Crap! Give that back!" She grabbed her deactivated stun club off her waist and activated it. "You better drop that net before I drop you." Alli hissed.

"Ooky! Ooky!" It laughed and attempted to capture Her, she jumped back and smacked the monkey over the head, hard, it dropped the net and fell on it's butt. Alli picked up her net and swung it over that cheeky monkey. She sighed and looked on top of the slide, a monkey with yellow pants a blue sweater.

"A blue sweater, oh yeah, Yumi told me monkeys sometimes dress up! It's not a kid, it's just a monkey with a little outfit. Alli ran around to the other side and climbed up the gym stairs. She put away her stun club and snuck behind the monkey. Just as she got close, It turned around.

"Oook!" It fell backwards and tumbled down the slide and fell off. It sat on the ground dazed, Alli smiled.

"Heh, don't clumsy monkey." Alli slid down the slide, a bit fast, and fell off too. "Ok, I'm uncoordinated." She swung the net over the monkey and looked up into the clouds. Brian suddenly kicked her side.

"Monkeys are taking over the world and you're napping? Genius Alli." She pulled his ankle and made him fall on his side.

"Shut up." She said, she sat up off the blacktop. Brian rubbed his side and began to sit up too.

"You are an idiot." Brian looked at a monkey trying to climb up a tree, Brian smiled and ran over, The monkey's nails were stuck in the tree.

"Ha! Like taking bananas from a baby monkey!" He swung his net and caught it, Alli walked up to him and sighed.

"Why would you take Pipotchi's bananas?" Alli asked. Brian's face turned red.

"I wouldn't take Bananas from Pipotchi! Those stupid Monkeys, we have to get all the people back." Brian pumped a fist forward, he had a smile on his face. Alli looked over and pointed to two monkeys skipping, one in a purple dress and the other in a Hawaiian shit and lab coat with white hair, and a bit big of a nose. The one in the dress looked as though she had blonde hair.

"Are those Monkey/humans?" Alli asked. She called up Natalie, but no one answered.

"No, but one is a monkey dressing up. You can tell by the wig. Though…THAT ONE IN THE LAB COAT IS THE PROFESSOR!" Brian pointed out as the monkey fixed the wig over her monkey helmet. Alli and Brian nodded. They ran over and quickly caught the two monkeys. "Ha! I get pudding!" Brian yelled. Alli huffed.

"What ever! I still caught mine first!" Alli yelled. They deactivated the nets, causing the actual net part to go into the handle. They started to glow and were warped back to the lab.

**Next time! Why didn't Natalie answer? And a new gadget! Plus…well that is a secret! X3 Review or a monkey will turn you into one! Like they did to my brother!**


	2. Hotel resort and the unlocking

**A/N: I have writer's block for all my other stories. So I'm working on this because I don't have writer's block after 24 hours of Ape escape…not in a row. But my three files together equal 24 hours. Yeah, And two of them have all monkeys caught. I rock! Anyone know where to get Ape Escape 1?**

**Copyrights: I don't own anything except myself. Oh, and our secret guests own themselves, I don't own them in anyway, I'm just a fan.**

"I kick all ass." Brian gloated, changing in the closet because he spilled his pudding on himself.

"Well at least I can eat Pudding with out wearing it!" Alli gloated. Brian slammed open the closet door, wearing a spiked collar, a black t-shirt and Black jeans. "You're wearing Pete Wentz pants." Alli noted at his apparent look as she listened to one of The Fall out Boy songs on her Mp3.

"Shut up. You know I look cool." He slammed down on the couch next to her. "So, why aren't we out kicking monkey butt?"

"Because we're waiting."

"For what?"

"be Patient."

"Don't wanna"

"Well deal." Alli smacked the back of Brian's head. He rubbed the impacted spot.

"Well…Ouch." Brian complained. Alli just shrugged. Natalie came in and threw two circular objects in their faces.

"Look! Those are monkey radars! They'll even tell you if it's a monkey human! Now scoot to the training area while I finish looking over the professor!" Natalie shoved them onto a warp pad and they found themselves in a bright blue room. Three big doors in front of them, a red, blue, and yellow one.

"What are we supposed to do?" Brian asked. All held up the monkey radar.

"Monkey radar, DETECT MONKEY!" It didn't do anything to Alli's command. Brian reached over and pressed a button. A huge Satellite like radar came from the top, but at the least it detected a monkey, the screen flashed red towards the blue door.

"That must mean which way to go!" Brian ran to the blue door and smacked into it. "Ouch!" Alli shook her head and examined the monkey.

"Red door Brian." Brian inched away from the blue and walked slowly to the red, which opened. "Ah, Aka, my favorite color." Alli smiled and walked through the door. Brian fallowed her and they stepped on the warp pad and were zapped back to the lab.

"Simple!" Brian cheered when he saw Natalie tapping her foot.

"You still smacked into the door bright one." Alli reminded. Natalie gave them their gadgets and Each a blue and red backpack. Red for Alli, blue for Brian.

"use those to carry things." Natalie said. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Duh?" Natalie smacked her with a clipboard, making Brian fall on the ground laughing. Natalie shoved them onto another warp pad and they were zapped to hotel. They looked around and noticed the niceness.

"Wow, fancy." Brian whistled. Alli smiled and nodded. Alli's phone rang and Natalie came on.

"8 monkeys, two of them human." She said, then hung off. Alli and Brian shrugged.

"First to catch four gets pudding?" He said. Alli nodded.

"And I won't need a bib like you." His face turned red, Alli laughed and ran to the kitchen. Brian took out the radar and looked around, the radar picked up a monkey on the stairs attempting to pull a baggage cart. He smiled.

"What a stupid monkey, you can't go up stairs with a cart! It's like slamming a revolving door, which I've done." Brian said to himself then creped past the desk, he heard a horrible noise them.

'OINK!' He froze next to the desk. He then looked to his right at the desk. A pink pig, which resembled something gross, was staring at him. "HOLY CRAP! CRAP IS ALIVE AND PIG SHAPED!" Brian yelled. Meanwhile, Alli was in the kitchen, being attacked by flying Tomatoes while chasing a monkey dressed in a chef's outfit.

"Stupid Monkey, stupid flying tomatoes!" Alli switched to her stun club and whacked the tomatoes as hard as she could. They popped and Alli smiled, pulled her net back out and cornered the chef monkey. It proceeded to pull a knife on her. "Not today Monkey dork." She swung the net over the monkey and wrapped it up and caught it. Perfect. She kicked the kitchen door open and pulled out her Monkey radar. It started to screech and the picture of a monkey in a trucker hat with blonde side burns and a sweater with jeans and glasses on it's face appeared on screen. It was sitting strumming cords on a guitar.

"Oh, the monkeys just entered hell for touching him. You do NOT! Mess with Pattycake and not get the full force of my wrath." Alli hissed. Back with Brian, he shook.

"Why do I feel like an immense hatred was just released upon the universe?" Brian shook his head then walked down the hall. He pulled out the radar and it pointed red towards a room. In it, a monkey with red and black emo hair was jumping on the bed. He had a hoody and black jeans. He was jumping on the bed slamming on a bass. "Is that…Is that really? No…" The Monkey radar started yelling, indicating human turned monkey. "Oh, that intense hatred, I know what it is. Still, I wonder where the other two are?" Brian pondered that, then opened the door startling the monkey, it fell off the bed.

"Ooky!" The monkey yelled. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to you I'm going to be murdered later. And probably Specter. No one messes with-" Brian was cut off to Alli debating what to do.

"On one hand, he's my favorite celeb of all time. On the second hand, he's a monkey and the only possible way to save him is to capture him. On a third hand I don't want to hurt him. On a forth hand…wait? I don't have four hands." Alli threw Her two hands up then pulled out her net. "To save the one I admire…hmm, too strong to describe Favorite celebrity ever? I don't know, NONE THE LESS! I will capture him to save him from being a monkey!" Alli Jumped into the room, the monkey kept playing the guitar, a familiar tune hit Alli's ears. "I'll save you!" She yelled. Finally he looked up and stared at Alli, she paused. "Stupid Specter isn't playing fair." She grumbled while That monkey jumped up holding the guitar and ran through the closest door. Alli chased after and eventually he ran into a room and slammed the door. Alli stopped at the door.

"ooky, Ooky?" She heard from behind the door, she gently opened the door and The human monkey was talking with a normal Aqua pants monkey, Alli sighed and crept in and caught the aqua monkey with out either noticing. "Ooky!" The human monkey shouted and stared at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, last thing I have on my list of things to do today, actually, it's not on that list either. But I want to help you not be a monkey, you don't honestly want to help Specter take over the world do you?" She asked. The monkey looked to his brightly colored shoes. "Let me capture you and Natalie can help you and your band mates become human again! Trust me!" Alli smiled and he cocked his head at her. Alli stood up and swung her net over him and sighed. "I'm going to hurt someone for this. Most likely the next person to piss me off." Alli grinned and went to look for Brian.

Brian was jumping around the room fallowing the same emo monkey from before. "Alright, get into my net!" He swung hard and managed to capture the bass player. He breathed hard and sat on the bed. "Well, he put up more of a fight then I…" Brian heard water running in the bathroom, he jumped off the bed and put his ear to the door.

"Ooky, ook ook." He heard a monkey sighing and he smiled.

"Ha, easy three." He kicked open the door with a crazed look, then he realized the monkey was in the shower naked. "GROSS! NAKED MONKEY!" He slammed the door back shut, then thought for a moment. "Wait, monkeys are always naked, why is it now gross? I've lost my mind." He kicked the door back open and caught the monkey by surprise. He turned off the water and when he left the bathroom Alli was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brain answered. "So you know the humans were-"

"Un-huh. But I got through to his human side. He accepted me catching him. I think we should focus on trying to re-human the monkeys, talking to them. It seemed the capture went different when I reasoned with him rather then catch him like a normal every day monkey." She frowned. Brian thought.

"Maybe, Natalie will decide that for herself." Brian smiled. Alli nodded and stood back up.

"Well I'm at three! One more and I'll win!" She ran out the door and Brian sighed.

"I better hurry, she just gave herself a pep talk." Brian groaned, then fallowed her out the door. Alli was in the elevator next to someone reading a paper.

"Hey you done with the entertainment section?" She asked. They put the news paper down and Alli saw it was a monkey with swirly glasses and white pants. "Damn it." She said, that monkey pulled bombs our of it's pockets and immediately threw them up in the air. "No you stupid monkey! You can't use bombs in a small elevator!" Alli yelled as they landed and exploded, the elevator stopped in the lobby, both unconscious and lying on the ground, the doors closed.

Brian was having better luck. He cornered a Yellow pants Monkey at the pool/hot tub area and lunged, only to end up in the hot tub. "HOT!" He jumped back out and the monkey was laughing at him, tears rolling down his face. "grr, NO MONKEY MAKES A FOOL OF ME!" He jumped at caught the monkey while it was in mid laugh. "Ha! That makes four before Alli! Where is she anyways?" Brian questioned allowed, he pulled out his monkey radar and it shined red. He clicked the picture and his jaw dropped, he saw Alli passed out next to the monkey. "Wow, she is really skilled." He shook his head and ran in the direction of the elevator.

He clicked the button and when the doors opened He swung his net over the passed out white pants monkey and kicked Alli's side. "That was for when we were at the park." He said with a smug look.

"Ouch." Alli opened her eyes and rubbed the spot she was kicked. "Not my fault the stupid monkey let loose a bunch of dangerous weapons." She sat up and the two Transported back to the lab.

* * *

Natalie was smiling when they got back and grabbed Alli and hugged her. "Why with the hugging?" Alli asked.

"You solved the last piece to turning them human! I turned the professor back you see, but he still had the mind of a monkey! The machine also broke when I fixed him, but when you sent the human you caught he new he was human turned monkey! He didn't fight like the one Brian sent." Natalie exclaimed. Brian pouted. Alli smiled and blushed a bit.

"So, did you turn him back?" She asked. Natalie frowned.

"No, remember I said the professor broke it. I'm sending for new pieces but it could be a while. None the less, he's on the couch as a monkey eating some black licorice. I talked with the one Brian sent, but no luck. Can you talk with him and the professor? I want to see something…" Natalie rested a hand on Alli's shoulder. Alli nodded.

"I'll do it!"

"Whatever, I caught more! Where's my pudding!?" Brian exclaimed.

**Look, I finished another chapter! X3 I'm working on fanfiction again, I'll be getting the Animorphs Naruto thing done soon and working on this one mostly too. Sorry it took a while Brian, had Japanese to learn! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh! Alos, if you can guess the secret guests (who will be in more chapters) Then you can have your penname mentioned in the start ofthe next chapter if you want! (I bet it's really hard)**


End file.
